A number of different methods have been developed to perform transdermal drug delivery and/or analyte extraction, including passive diffusion of a drug or analyte between a skin patch and skin, as well as active processes such as iontophoresis, sonophoresis, electroporation, and chemically enhanced diffusion. These methods are primarily used for generating transdermal movement of small molecules, but generally do not enhance the motion of large molecules through the 10-50 micron thick outermost layer of the skin, the stratum corneum epidermidis.
In an article, "Micromachined needles for the transdermal delivery of drugs," IEEE 11th Annual International Workshop on Micro-Electro-Mechanical Systems (1998), pp. 494-498, which is incorporated herein by reference, Henry et al. discuss a method of mechanically puncturing the skin with microneedles in order to increase the permeability of skin to a test drug. In the article, microfabrication techniques are described to etch an array of needles in silicon, and experiments performed on cadaver skin with the needle array demonstrated an increase in permeability subsequent to puncture of the skin. The needles are created with a predetermined length, and penetrate to the same depth from the skin surface, regardless of the local thickness of the stratum corneum. It is known that if the needles are longer than the local thickness, then the underlying epidermal tissue may be injured, while if the needles are too short, channel formation through the stratum corneum may be incomplete.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,775,361, 5,165,418, and 5,423,803, and PCT Publication WO 97/07734, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference, describe methods of using laser pulses to locally heat the stratum corneum to about 120.degree. C., thereby causing local ablation, in order to cause a single hole to develop in the stratum corneum through which large molecules may pass. Whereas some selectivity of ablation depth can be attained by varying the wavelength of the laser pulse, no feedback mechanism is disclosed whereby the laser pulses are terminated upon generation of the necessary damage to the stratum corneum.
PCT Publication WO 97/07734 also discloses thermal ablation of the stratum corneum using an electrically resistive element in contact with the stratum corneum, such that a high current through the element causes a general heating of tissue in its vicinity, most particularly the stratum corneum. As above, no means are disclosed to terminate current flow upon sufficient disruption of the stratum corneum. Additionally, thermal characteristics of skin vary highly across different areas of an individual's skin, as well as among a group of subjects, making optimal thermal dosages, which produce the desired ablation without causing pain, very difficult to determine. Lastly, increasing transdermal molecular flow by increasing the permeability of the stratum corneum, whether using microneedles, laser energy, or resistive heating of tissue, is inherently a two step process: (a) position apparatus to generate holes, and (b) apply a patch to the skin, through which the molecules will flow.
Electroporation is also well known in the art as a method to increase pore size by application of an electric field. This process is described in an article by Chizmadzhev et al., entitled "Electrical properties of skin at moderate voltages," Biophysics Journal, February, 1998, 74(2), pp. 843-856, which is incorporated herein by reference. Electroporation is disclosed as a means for transiently decreasing the electrical resistance of the stratum corneum and increasing the transdermal flux of small molecules by applying an electric field to increase the size of existing pores. Electroporation generally does not produce pores of sufficient diameter to pass large molecules therethrough. Additionally, optimal voltage profiles are difficult to determine because of naturally occurring variations as described hereinabove, as well as the lack of an accurate feedback mechanism to indicate achievement of the desired pore enlargement. If excessive voltage is applied, an irreversible breakdown occurs, resulting in damage to the skin and possible sensations of pain.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,034 to Weaver et al., whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes apparatus for applying high voltage, short duration electrical pulses on the skin to produce electroporation, and states that ". . . reversible electrical breakdown . . . along with an enhanced tissue permeability, is the characteristic effect of electroporation."